1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a protection circuit for an electronic element, and more particularly, to a protection circuit for a control board (COB).
2. Related Art
In the current process for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD), after a liquid crystal module (LCM) is completed, usually a light on tester will be used to detect whether an image displayed on the LCM is normal or not, so as to find out faulty or abnormal liquid crystal modules.
As discussed above, the light on tester includes a probe set, which is in contact with electrodes of the LCM, such that the light on tester is electrically connected to the LCM. As such, the light on tester may output a test signal to the LCM from the probe set, so as to detect whether the image displayed on the LCM is abnormal.
However, during the process that the light on tester tests the LCM, when the probe set of the light on tester contact the electrodes of the LCM, or when the light on tester switches the image of the LCM, voltage abnormalities such as a surge or an unstable voltage might occur, such that a control board of the LCM will be easily burned. Therefore, it is a task to reduce the probability that the LCM is burned when it is tested by the light on tester.